


Are you my Prince Charming

by ShyAngelSky



Category: Lucifer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAngelSky/pseuds/ShyAngelSky
Summary: “Are you my Prince Charming Lucifer.”





	Are you my Prince Charming

“Hello Detctive Douche.” Lucifer said smiling down at Dan. “Well are you going to help me.” Dan said with a grin. “Come on I’ve got you how did you manage to get shot in the first place.” Lucifer said. Dan just shuggged his shoulders. “Lucifer why did you come here.” “Maybe Dan I just wanted to save you.” Lucifer said smiling down. Lucifer pulled Dan out the door and towards the car. They started dirving down the crowded L.A. streets. Lucifer pulled the car into the LUX parking lot throwing the keys to the vallet. “Come on Dan let’s get you upsatirs.” Lucifer said tugging Dan out of the car.


End file.
